The Fight
by midnight sakura
Summary: Fighting can bring about interesting results AAMRN, Pokeshipping what everyou call it


Disclaimer: I Don't own Pokemon.   
  
Auhors notes: This is my frist fic and i know it is bad but i wrote it in 30 minutes so please be gentle with the flaming.  
  
~*~  
  
Waves of darkness swept over the last few piercing rays of the sun's fall. He sat there on the rock in silence, watching as the might sun, fall into the darkness and was lost once in the beauty of the night. He inhaled deeply finding something about the calm warm, yet spirited night air, relaxing. He focused his eyes, to the stars slowly flutter into a bright shining light. He raised a hand, and reach toward the impossible goal of touching one. But not matter how hard he stretched, it always seem to be out of reach. He dropped his hand to his side, and casted his head down. He ran a hand through his raven black trendils, then ruffled them furiously. He stopped and sighed to himself as a question came to mind.  
  
"Why did I let her get to me?"  
  
~*~  
  
She stroked through her surrounding atmosphere, finding serenity for once in just being. She let the cool waters enclose and take her body as a whole. She felt every muscle relax from tension, and every pain fade into peace. She surfaced, swinging her hair onto her back in a dramatic way. She drew in a harsh gasp of breath and open her eyes to the sky above. The dark blue velvet color reflecting onto the water, causing it to take on the same deep blue. She fell into a light backstroke, just pondering of the events that had taken place that day.   
  
"Another fight" She come to conclusion. "Why can't I....we just get along?"  
  
She shook her head and fully submerged for a few moments, as if washing off bad memories. She surfaced a short time after and resumed her back stroke.   
  
"I just can't let him go.." She whispered to no one but herself and the silver orb that hung above her. "I ...c-care for him....I hate to admit it but I really do"  
  
~*~  
  
He threw himself onto the grass fields below and placed his arms under his weary head. He groaned at the thought of what happened this past day, and he scoffed that he actually let the sun fade without telling her he was sorry. Sure he had carried arguments on with her, for more then a day, but this one was different. He had said something that hurt her deeply. Although, she would never admit to him being able to cause her inter turmoil. He knew by the way he eyes turned from the bright shade of blue to a deepen endless blue of sorrow. Her outward actions didn't give anything away. She crossed her arms and scoffed holding a stern face, but her eyes faded and lost something that he knew had been there in the past.   
  
"Why couldn't I say, what I meant to say?" He asked the twinkling stars, but the only answer he got was the harsh blowing wind. "Maybe that's right, maybe I am to cold to her, I push her to far away"He read into natures natural occurrence. "But why do I push her away of all people, she has been there from day one. Six long years of following me, encouraging my hopes, dreams, and goals. Always being there when I need a hand, and never thinking of what it has and will cost her." He closed his eyes as if to focus. "Why her?"  
  
~*~  
  
She slowly wrapped the towel around herself and looked around. It was still falling dusk, as the sky was light lavender from the suns last dyeing rays. She sighed and began to change her clothes. Removing wet ones, drying off and replacing with warm and dry clothes. Once finished she wrapped her wet clothes in the towel and sat on the ground pulling her backpack close to her. She gave the sky a passing glance, as she pulled a brush from her bag, and being to brush out the tangles.  
  
"I love him and I know that, but after what he said today I know he doesn't share my feelings" She felt the first few signs of crying come on, but she pushed them back. "He himself said that I was no girl, just some scrawny twig that would never attract a guys attention, like what's her name." She wiped her eyes and condemned herself for being so weak. "Well, if that's the way he sees me then fine, I spent way to long with him. I have given up a lot for him, but now it is just going to be me." She stood to her feet and walked off in the direction of camp to gather her few small items and leave at once.  
  
~*~  
  
Ash shot up at once as he realized why he pushed her away, because her didn't want her finding the true him. The true feeling he hid so deep that he had barely found it. Slowly he brought a hand and wiped his forehead, letting his eyes fall unto the ground as the realization sunk in. His eyes slowly grew wide, and his fingers griped the grass below him. His muscles tensed and his heart began to race, as the words slowly brought themselves up to his tongue.  
  
"I love her" He slowly touched his lips after saying the phrase, as if to see they were his own. But he knew that those feeling were always there, he just didn't want to face the challenges behind them. He slowly stood to his feet and began walking towards camp, still in disbelief.  
  
~*~  
  
Misty walked into the camp ground and furiously began to gather her scattered items. She threw them into a pile as tears now freely fall down her cheeks. She fell to her knees and cringed in pain as she felt glass beneath her, cut her knee, but nothing compared to what she was going through emotionally. She just sat there in the dark night sobbing, weeping and bleeding. How could he have this much effect on her? Why of all times was she showing so much emotion?   
  
"Why Ash, why can't I just stop?.................Stop caring, stop thinking and just stop loving you?" She yelled to the deaf heavens. "Why can't I just stop stealing glances, why can't I just stop imagining you are too? Why can't I just dreaming that there will be a someday?" She didn't have time to answer these questions as footsteps approached.  
  
~*~  
  
Ash walked slowly into the camp ground and froze at the sight he saw. Items of all nature thrown around, firewood scattered, poke balls everywhere, but the sight he wasn't ready for was a shivering bleeding Misty in the center of all of it. He acted on first instinct and rushed to her side. He took her into his arms and just stared at her state.  
  
"Are you ok Misty...please say that you are..." He asked softly, just above a whisper.  
  
Misty suddenly felt warmth around her cold body as her shivering ceased. She no longer felt the weight of pressure on her knees and the string of the glass. She slowly opened her eyes to see arms wrapped around her, holding her up. Tracing the arms up she soon saw a face that shocked her.  
  
"I am fine Ash, I was just getting ready to go" She stated holding back sobs.  
  
Ash was taken a back by her statement, but he found confusion "Oh.....where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know, but I need to go" She push herself away from him and stood up only to fall from the pain of her knee, right back into him.  
  
"Looks like you'll be staying awhile...let me clean that for you" He gently picked her up into his arms and walked over to his sleeping back. He set her down gently and then removed a roll of tape from his pillow case. "Just in case" He remarked to its close proximity. He ripped a piece of cloth and dipped it in alcohol that he retrieved from his bag. He wiped the wound cleaning off the blood and dirt the gently wrapped it with the tape. "There"  
  
"Thankyou" Misty replied looking over his handy work, she glance over how much he had grown as well. No longer an awkward built 12 year, but now a tall, dark and handsome 18 year old. His facial structure had become stern and set. Jawbone strong and cheekbones raised. She found her hand slowly moving over his face once she came out of her thoughts. She blushed but she couldn't remove it from his face.   
  
Ash felt her hand on his face, and he looked at her in the silver downcasted moonlight. She had flourish quite nicely. No longer scrawny but full, with beauty on every inch of her perfect body. He felt a lust raise in him that he had never know. A hunger to take her and make her his, with one kiss. But fear held him back, voicing doubts in the back of his mind. Yet still her hand lingered on his face, and she had a look of longing in her face and eyes as well. Ash knew he had to face terms and tell her.  
  
"Misty...I am sorry for today, I had no right to tell you that. Your lovely and womanly.....and in my eyes" He paused and took a deep breath for confidence "The most beautiful woman I know and will ever know ....Misty I..I-I"  
  
Misty brought a single finger to his lips and smiled. "I know Ash I love you too"  
  
And with that Ash drew her into a deep kiss of pure passion, fulfilling every hidden desire he never knew. Letting his hands roam over what he had always wanted. Taking in deep breaths of the smell that sent him crazy. He broke away and smiled.  
  
" I love you" He spoke with no flaw  
  
Misty felt a tear fall down, as she had finally got what she had dreamed of......Ash.  
  
~*~  
  
I know a very sappy and short to the point ending. Sorry but i got tried of typing. Thanksyou for reading, please review.  
  



End file.
